Kagome and InuYasha's Last Day
by Tsumira
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has been made home and today is the last day that InuYasha and Kagome have together. Will Kagome leave for home or stay in Feudal Japan with InuYasha forever?


InuYasha A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
Bokutachi no saigo no hi. InuYasha ga inaku naru to samishiku narimasu.  
  
(Our Last Day. I'll miss you InuYasha!)  
  
/It was over. It was all over. My break was over and a new school year was begining. My quest for the Shikon shards was over too. I had been through a lot since I fell through that well. Well, not just me, but everyone else. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, even InuYasha. Still, not just them, but everyone in the entire Feudal Age. There had been many hardships both here and in my time. My time. I didn't really want to think about my time...I'm repeating a grade./  
  
/In my time I am Higurashi Kagome, a junior high school student. When I first met InuYasha I was an ordinary junior high school student in my last year. Ah, needless to say, things change pretty fast. I would miss classes several days in a row and my grades suffered as a result. My grandfather, the priest of the temple where my family lives, created all kinds of illnesses that kept me from attending classes regularly. Its a wonder he didn't fabricate any of them! To make matters worse, the gifts to treat my ailments...he used them! Its like he didn't really care about me at all, that he just wanted himself to be pampered! Well, that's enough of that./  
  
/To make a long story short, I've flunked. Not just the high school entrance exams, but the entire grade. Fortunately the school is letting me repeat the grade instead of sending me to cram school or technical school (I really do want to go to high school and cram school...I don't even want to think about!). Ah, but of course I'll be attending cram school 9 hours a week like most students, and since I won't have to worry about going to the Fuedal Age and collecting Shikon shards, I'd have more time to concentrate on my schooling./  
  
/The Shikon jewel...even a single piece of it could amplify a demon's power beyond imagining. However, if someone of a pure heart made a wish on the Shikon jewel...it would cease to exist...forever. We wouldn't have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands! We had been through so much just gathering the shards, and we've grown a lot too. We've learned some things about ourselves and each other. We've learned some things that we didn't want to know. Like Kikyo. Poor Kikyo./  
  
"Well then, that's the last shard now isn't it?", Kikyo spoke with a sirenous tongue. "Yah, but...why are you giving it to me?", InuYasha asked with suspicion, but I think he had hoped that Kikyo had let go of her hatred. "Wasn't this what you wanted all along InuYasha? Wasn't this what you had wanted fifty-one years ago, the Shikon jewel. Take this last shard and let me forget we ever met."  
  
/It was kind of sad seeing this, but it also made me mad. The entire time she had been ignoring me, but I suppose that was a good thing. I don't think Kikyo ever liked me very much. Probably because I'm her reincarnation, and something about my spirit being able to negate her existance...or well...something like that. InuYasha really cared about Kikyo...more than he'd ever care about me. Kikyo would never believe that it wasn't InuYasha but the monster Naraku disguised as InuYasha who had killed her, but yet, I think she still loved him...somewhere in whatever was left of that great miko./  
  
"It has to be a trick InuYasha!", I warned him, wary of Kikyo's intentions. "It is most definately a trick...in fact as I will prove, this Kikyo is not Kikyo...but....", Miroku began and approached Kikyo and grabed her breasts, "...a man! Huh...uh...those are...are...heh...heh...real." "Baka.", Sango muttered watching with sheer enjoyment as she waited for Kikyo's retaliation. "Sit!", I exclaimed causing InuYasha to fall flat on the ground making a little crater. "HEY! What the hell did you do that for?! I didn't do anything you wench!", InuYasha complained. "Instant gratification. I couldn't punish Miroku so...." "So you punished me instead?" "Well, yah."  
  
"Look, you either take this shard or you don't, either way, I want you ALL to go AWAY!", Kikyo insisted. InuYasha glared at me, but at the same time, poor little Shippo (who was hiding behind Sango) was looking at me as if he wanted me to make the decision. "It seems fair enough. We need that shard and you're giving it to us. I see no problem.", I commented. "No...pro...em...'m...u....ree.", Miroku muttered in pain from some distant height. I must have missed that while I was arguing with InuYasha. "What's the catch?", Sango inquired. "That you all just leave me alone."  
  
"Very well. That seems reasonable.", I commented and cautiously approached Kikyo to receive the last shard. "Now wait a minute!", InuYasha protested. "She's already made her decision. Let her be.", Kikyo spoke. It kind of felt weird that Kikyo was standing up for me. Surely she must have hated me and would have loved nothing more than my death. I guess she was just fed up too...tired. We all were. "She's right InuYasha. This is the last one.", I spoke and took the shard from Kikyo. It felt...weird though, like...I was taking it from myself, though I guess I kinda of was since I'm her reincarnation.  
  
Kikyo turned her back towards us and began to walk away. "Sayonara...Inu...Yasha.", she spoke coldly but yet, she seemed relieved. It was as if giving us this last shard was releasing a burden that weighed heavily on her. I went ahead and pieced the final shard with the rest of the Shikon jewel. It was the last piece and the Shikon jewel was whole again. No sooner than I placed the last piece, Kikyo began to fade away. "KIKYO!", InuYasha cried out. She didn't stop, she didn't turn around, and she didn't look back. She kept walking wordlessly as she began to fade away. "NO KIKYO!", InuYasha yowled out running after her. As he put her arms around her, she completely vanished. "Sayo...nara.", echoed one last time. "Ki...Ki...Kikyo.", InuYasha wept falling to his knees.  
  
/I had no idea what to do. InuYasha was very sad and I didn't know how to cheer him up. He just lost the woman he loved...well, what was left of her. There was nothing any of us could have said or done to cheer him up. I wanted to...I wanted to so bad. However, I stood there silently. I wasn't able to do anything, it was if I was frozen in time, watching but not being able to move. Like the time Kikyo had captured me and I watched her and InuYasha kiss...and all that time he could not see nor hear me. Maybe I should have done something...something other than just stand there with a blank look on my face. I should have went up to him and put my arms around him! But...but...I couldn't./  
  
"Now Master InuYasha, I know that you've gone through a lot....", that pesky flea Myoga attempted to comfort InuYasha. "A lot? A LOT?! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL MYOGA, AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" "I'm a very busy demon too you know. I have other clients besides you." "HOW DARE...", InuYasha growled. "Sit boy!", I exclaimed and sat the poor hanyou. "Enough with your arguing InuYasha! The Shikon Jewel is whole, we should be celebrating, not arguing!", I informed. "Kagome's right. And I know the perfect place to celebrate at.", Miroku agreed rejoining the group and dusting the leaves and tree branches off of him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for celebrating.", InuYasha retorted sourly. "Ah come on InuYasha! Let's play for a change!", Shippo encouraged. "I don't WANT to play!", InuYasha growled as he bapped the poor little kitsune's head. "InuYasha!", I scolded with my hands on my on my hips. InuYasha, of course, looked away his legs folded Indian style. "Well, there's only one option."  
  
/It certainly was an amusing sight to say the least, but it was the only way we could get grouch 'ol Inu-kun to join us. All of us had to help carry him, and although he struggled, I think we did an exceptually good job keeping him put. Of course, I should have known that Miroku would have taken us into a town filled with beautiful, scandalously dressed young women. Oh well, what could we do?/  
  
"Uh...Miroku...just exactly WHY are these girls half naked?", I scolded. Sango said nothing, but from the look on her face...I didn't take it that she was any more pleased. "Oh you don't know? This town is celebrating the anniversy of when a brave young girl who saved them from a menacing monster several centuries ago.", Miroku attempted to explain. "Go on.", Sango spoke coldy. "Well...every year...all of the girls in the town dress up as this young heroine!" "WHAT?!" "Hey hey hey! Don't hit me! I'm not the one who told them to dress like this, not that I mind of course, but the festivities in general are...are...." Miroku didn't have a chance to finish, as Sango already had a hold of him.  
  
While Sango was throughly giving Miroku the third degree, I noticed that InuYasha was missing. "Oh great.", I muttered leaving the rest of them in search of InuYasha. I wandered back into the wilderness alone. Yah it was probably a stupid thing for me to do now that the Shikon Jewel was whole again, but I just couldn't leave InuYasha alone. "InuYasha! InuYasha! You get here right this minute!", I called out but to no avail.  
  
I found myself wandering alone in the cold and dark forest. I wasn't scared, not really. I knew that if anything were to happen, InuYasha would miracuously come to my rescue. Although I was starting to worry if he really would. The love his life finally passed on. She must have been someone very special...at least while she was alive. In death, she wasn't that much of a nice person. She had even given Naraku our Shikon shards! Still, InuYasha could never hate her.  
  
I was getting cold and lonely. I was mad at myself for not keeping an eye on InuYasha, and mad that I had left the others without saying anything. The least I could have done was tell someone. Maybe we all could have looked for InuYasha together. I looked up and found myself in a clearing, but no ordinary clearing. There, before me, was the well that lead to my world, and sitting on it, his back facing me, was InuYasha. Hearing my approached, he quickly spun around. "Ah...Kagome.", he spoke, somewhat shocked yet at the same time, expecting me. "There you are InuYasha! You had me worried about you!", I scolded, hands on hips. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to celebrate." I gasped. It wasn't normal for InuYasha to appologize, especially to me.  
  
I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you alright, InuYasha?", I asked concerned. InuYasha was silent. Not a single "feh" or "leave me alone", not a single one at all. "It's Kikyo, isn't it? I know you really loved her, and still do, but, understand that she died a long time ago. That...that wasn't the real Kikyo...just a re-animation of her. I know you don't want me to say that, but trust me, the real Kikyo loves you and wants you to be happy. She doesn't want you to be sad." "How would you know?", InuYasha retorted both sad and angry. "Don't you forget, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, so of course I know!", I insisted. InuYasha looked at me with a glum look on his face as if he had no inkling that I was her reincarnation.  
  
/I found it hard to believe sometimes myself. Me and Kikyo? The same? InuYasha definately felt the same way. Although everyone was well away that I was Kikyo's reincarnation, with the "dead" Kikyo around, it didn't really matter. Ah, but what does it matter if I'm her reincarnation? InuYasha loves Kikyo, not her reincarnation. I could never be InuYasha's Kikyo./  
  
"What are you doing here anyways? Going home?", InuYasha grumbled. "I was looking for you! So what are YOU doing here?!" "I wanted to be alone, okay? And...well...I wanted to talk to you...before you go.", the adorablely earred hanyou admited. "What do you want to talk about?", I inquired. "I...I don't know. Hey...Kagome...I'm...I'm going...I'm going to miss having you around, you know. It'll be too quiet around here." "InuYasha," I sighed, "I'm going to miss you and everyone else too." I leaned closer towards InuYasha and found his arms wrapped around my shoulder pulling me close. I blushed and looked up, but he was looking away from me. "Have you...have you...made your wish?" "Wish? No. I...I...I don't want to wish for anything right now. I want...I want to be with you...now."  
  
I think InuYasha smiled as he glanced at me. "Let us try to enjoy the last few moments together. Once you make your wish, the jewel will be gone, and you won't be able to come back. You'd go back to your own time and we'd never see you again.", InuYasha spoke looking away. He seemed...sad. "I...I have to. I have to go back to my own time, InuYasha. I...I don't belong here." "I know. I know."  
  
/Yes, I didn't belong in the Warring States Era, but I did feel like I belonged with him...and the others. I wanted to stay with him forever, but I couldn't. Perhaps it was just like a fairy tale you read in the manga. A young school girl travels off to some faraway and magical world, meets the handsome man of her dreams, but is then torn asunder as she is forced to leave him and return to her world. In some stories, they both die a tragic death, in others, she remains in his world, and then there are some in which she returns and meets someone else who may or may not be her lover from the other world. Ah, even manga have unhappy endings./  
  
"What are you planning on wishing for, Kagome?", InuYasha inquired. "I honestly don't know. I don't think I could make a good wish.", I answered in earnest. "Then why don't you give it to me? At least I'd be a full-youkai when you're gone." "Hmph! Is that all you can think about InuYasha?!", I scolded. Just as I was about to pull away from him and teach him a new trick or two, he pulled me in closer and kissed me. I...I...I was so happy. InuYasha...he...he kissed me. "Don't...don't leave me...too.", he wispered sadly. Tears started rushing down my cheeks. I couldn't stay here forever, and InuYasha and them couldn't live with me. We belonged in two different worlds. "I...I will never leave you. Even...even when I return to my world...you'll always be with me, and I'll always be with you.", I informed InuYasha. "That's not good enough for me."  
  
I stood up. "I don't belong here. Why don't you come with me?" "Me, come with you? I...I can't. I...I don't belong there...either." "Then we belong apart.", I said sadly as I looked away from his gaze. "I...understand." I took out the Shikon no Tama and handed it to InuYasha. "You wish for whatever you want. I'm...I'm going home!" InuYasha clutched the jewel in his hand and I jumped into the well.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" "Kagome-chan!" I looked up to see Miroko, Sango, and Shippo running towards the well and looking over. "Hey you guys! I'll miss you all! Bye!" "Kagome-chan...please don't leave me.", Shippo sniffled, already starting to cry. "We're all going to miss you, Kagome.", Sango said bidding her farewell. "Take these, Lady Kagome! May they bring you luck!", Miroku wished and threw down his prayer beads. With Naraku finally gone, he didn't need them anymore. "Thanks, everyone. I'll miss you all."  
  
"InuYasha! Why don't you stop...InuYasha? Now where'd he go?", Shippo wondered trying to dry his eyes. "KAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE!!!", I heard the hanyou exclaimed and looked up to see InuYasha leap from atop a nearby tree and into the well. A bright light flashed suddenly and I couldn't hear or see anything.  
  
"I...I...I WISH WE WOULD ALL BE TOGETHER IN ONE WORLD SOMEDAY SOON!"  
  
/It had all been a dream...I suppose. I woke up in bed, getting ready for school. However, I was still repeating a grade, but everything else was as if I had never met InuYasha or the others. They...they...no longer existed./  
  
/Homeroom was boring as ever. I was already upset that I had to repeat a grade, and now being unable to see InuYasha and the others again...it's a miracle that I even went to school. I saw a lot of new faces, but none of them interested me. None, except the boy who came in late. He just barged in a took the nearest available seat, which was next to mine. How rude! He did look cute thought. He had beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. No manners whatsoever, yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from somewhere./  
  
"Excuse me young man, homeroom already started!", the teacher scolded. "Yah, so I noticed.", he retorted. "What's your name?" "Ginokami Inuo." "Go stand in the hall, Ginokami!" "No!", the late boy insisted with arms folded across his chest. "Do you want detention, Mr. Ginokami?", the teacher threatened. "I don't care. Do whatever you want!", Inuo dared. "Sit boy.", I muttered in annoyance. Suddenly, Inuo fell flat on the floor face first. The entire class laughed and the teacher grabbed him and took him out in the hall. I smiled. This year...wouldn't be so bad afterall.  
  
"You are SO dead for doing that! You are SO DEAD KAGOME!" I smirked. Maybe this would be a happy ending. 


End file.
